The Angels Of The Heaven And Hell
by evermorerose
Summary: The war that has ended along time ago. And know it has been awakened there will be twins that can save us from the Silver Bloods. The war is bloody. Schuyler needs to choose. But what if one only is meant to survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, I am going to write a Blue Bloods Story. I am currently new to the world of the Blue Bloods so just bare with me is in jack's pov. I'll switch the pov's when were already in the story.**

Prologue:

I am Benjamin Force also known as Abbaddon Angel Of Destruction.

I am a Blue Blood. We are free to roam around the world because we are Immortals.

But not me I am not free. I am torn between love,duty and responsibilities.

I love Schuyler Van Alen with my whole living blood. She is known as Angel Sabath

An angel who sits on the throne of glory in heaven.

He has a twin brother named Amor Thomas Van Alen also known as Tzadiqel the archangel of the gods.

I have a twin named Madelaine Force also known as Azrael Angel of Death, you see we are connected. But I never loved her like Schuyler.

I do not know what to choose.

But I need to choose fast.

Because the war has been awakened.

And only the twins of the 7 Thrones are our only hope to fight the silver bloods and return to paradise.

But who are they?

Is it us?

Or them?

We are the Blue Bloods......

AND THE WAR BEETWEEN FREEDOM,PARADISE AND LOVE HAS JUST BEGUN FOR US

Characters:

_Schuyler Van Alen: Angel/Queen of the 7 Thrones._

_Benjamin Force:Angel of Destruction._

_Amor Thomas Van Alen:Angel of the Gods._

_Madeleine Force: Angel of Death_

_Oliver Perry: The Conduit_

_Bliss Llweyn:Angel of the Devil_

_And so many more..._

**Okay about the angels. It's true Sabath has a thrown but of course I edited somethings. Tzadiqel is also true but I only used the name. I created Bliss's meaning in there. In this story schuyler will have a twin. DONT WORRY I'M A JACK/SKY FAN..REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**READ!!!!Okay guys. This will start in a different direction. So if you don't read this you will start to wonder where are you..Right? Well just to let you know. She will be named as angel in a ballroom because she killed Lucifer's brother Leviathan in Brazil. She told Charles that he was having nightmares and seeing herself with the most golden wings EVER!! So she's preparing for the ball. So here the story starts.**

UGH!! I HATE MY LIFE!!Ever since Lawrence died and I killed Leviathan with my mom's sword and began dreaming that I have the most golden wings ever well I need too get ready for the ball which Charles used to say "The greatest event of all time!!"which will be starting in about twenty two hours twelve minutes and three point five seconds. I'M STARTING TO MAKE ATTEMPTS TO DIE!! I told Charles about the dreams,nightmares and the golden wings and you know what he said? Well I'll replay it for you:

_*FLASHBACK*_

_I can do this! I can do this! C'mon Sky you can do this._

_Here I was standing at the door of the study room which you can find the most famous Charles Force,talking to myself looking incredibly stupid. I was going to tell him that I was having nightmares and dreams at the same time. So here I go.._

"_Come in" "Uncle" Charles said_

_So I did come in my whole body shaking. Talking to Charles is almost impossible because he is incredibly busy with all the meetings and dinner parties. But here I can finally talk to Charles luck me._

"_Charles I need to tell you something important" I said seriously._

"_Depends on what it is" Charles said looking at his laptop. Ever since I killed Leviathan he became a little good._

"_It's about what happened in Brazil" I said rather fast for his liking. But he heard me very well nd focus on me instead of the laptop that he was busy typing with._

"_What about it?" He said almost curiously._

"_Well after the day that I killed Leviathan. I was starting to get nightmares and dreams about the heaven and the 7 thrones" I said almost questionly._

"_The...7...Thrones? You were dreaming about them?" He said speechless. I never see him so speechless and it was fun to look at. I nodded anyways._

"_Yes. I also saw some angel with a bluish and golden walking towards me." I explained._

"_What did the angel said?" He said his curiosity burning with anticapation._

_I tried to keep this part of the story to myself because it was private the angel that talked to me in my dreams or nightmares looked a lot like me. But it looks like this secret will not be kept for too long._

"_The angel said: The two twins would collide and save the Earth from the destruction made by the Heaven and Hell" I said reacalling the what the mysterious angel said to me. It still gibe me creeps._

"_And this angel...Does it looks like...you?" He said his eyes were going to explode if I didn't answer fast._

"_Yes." I said this time my fear was showing. I cannot take it anymore it just slipped off._

_******_

I shook the memory out of my brain. I needed to get ready. I need to find a dress which will have to be presentable and of course beautiful. While a light came ou tof my head. Of Course! Bliss and Oliver can help they can get me a dress at no time.

I went to my night table and grabbed my Nokia N97.I dialed Oliver's number and Bliss next. They agreed to go out with me and find a perfect dress for the "Ball". I changed to my pajamas to my black skinny jeans, my t-shirt was colored white with curled cloth over the bottom of it. I grabbed my EckoRed black and white sneakers,I combed my blue-black hair until it was shiny and perfect with my not so amazing curls that I have .I grabbed my American Eagle light blue jacket and raced through the door of the Forces.

I was at the Mall in only thirty minutes. I went to Cafe Pompeii **(this cafe is in Boston so don't get confused)**. I ordered my favourite mocha-chocolate shake and their most familiar cheese cake. Not so long Bliss and Oliver came to the cafe. Bliss is wearing a Chanel designer shirt it was colored red with white. The red was covered with glitters,while her skirt was only to the knees so you can see her perfect little white legs,her shoes was also Chanel made it was colored pink and silver it was a three inch heels,her make up was light but she still look like a doll. Oliver was wearing a Hugo Boss Black Polo with matching jeans from American Eagle his shoes were red and white sneakers from Sketchers.

"Hey guys. Thanks for helping me out" I said standing up and paying the bill to the stunned waiter looking at Bliss.

" No problem Sky will get your problem fixed in no time." Oliver said confidently.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go shopping" Bliss said exitedly.

We exited the Cafe Pompeii and went straight to shop. I tried 38 gowns already and nothing seems to catch my eye. We went to Terani Couture then I saw the most beautiful gown had ever seen. The style was chic and vintage style dress is strapless with a sweetheart bodice is fittedand tightly pleated. It features scatterd rhinestones and beaded details for more visual interest. The mermaid skirt flares out to floor length above the knees. This skirt features four layers with embroidered and sequined detailing on the scalloped hems. It was perfect.

"I think I saw my dress" I said speechless after that.

"C'mon let's go buy it!" Oliver said running towards the Terani Couture Shop whichh was empty because the store was very expensive.

We payed the dress for $3000- expensive but worth it. I hope so. I really hope I cam make it after the evening ball. I'm getting scared every hour the clock ticks.

Sure,I loved the dress but it will be for nothing if I can't make it until the and Oliver said they have to go. Their parents were worying about them. They said there goodbyes and went home. I was left,I have nothing to do so I went home.

When I was home I tiptoed to my room very carefully but not so carefully when the one I tried to avoid so much right now was the one caught me sneaking to my room.

"Why are you late?" A beautiful voice said.

**Hey guys. The dress,the cafe,characters etc. are not mine exept for the story...REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews. Please give me some more. PLEASE! This story is a little boring. Because I was bored!! But anyways Review..Sky's POV**

"Why are you late?" Jack said behind me.

I quickly turned around and faced him. God, he was more handsome than I last saw him. He was standing six feet away from me

"Okay. Did you guys have fun?"

"Uh..Yeah." I said awkwardly.

"Okay..Just don't forget that Charles is hosting the ball for tomorrow. Good night." He said softly and he was gone in the dark.

I didn't know that I was holding the dress tightly on my hands. Thank God, that the store used environment-friendly bags. I quickly went to my bedroom and started to change on my pajamas. When I was done, I went to the bed and began to fall asleep.

*******

_I was on a meadow that I didn't know. The meadow was extremely beautiful. There were flowers of every kind like roses,daisies,lilies and many more. I was all alone in this beautiful garden. I started to roam around the but after some time a very familiar woman came out of the shadows. She just spoke with warning in her voice._

"_Be careful child, you must protect yourself from these demons. _

"_Beware.."_

_After she said those words she was gone and so was I._

_*******_

I stirred awake after the horrible nightmare. I didn't realize I was full of sweat when the I checked the clock it read 11:35. I was late in meeting Bliss on the photo shoot for _Teen Vogue_. I quickly grabbed my clothes and dressed up.

When I looked at the mirror, I still see the same me. My hair was up to waist length with little curls that I inherit from my mother. Allegra Van Alen. I looked what I was wearing. I was wearing my most favorite shirt,it was covered in plenty layers of clothing but still looked beautiful,the color was dark blue with white at the corner of the shirt,it was from Old Navy, the style was vintage with modern at the same time, my skirt was pure black it only flowed up to the knees but to keep me from the chills I wore it with matching leggings,it was from Diesel, and my shoes was just one inch high heels it was colored black too to match my leggings. I quickly put on my jacket,and grabbed my bag and went downstairs.

I went to the kitchen and grabbed a apple and water on the big refrigerator and I quickly ate alone. The mansion was so vacant and lonely it almost seem liked a ghost house. After I was done eating quickly raised out of the door. To find Jack and Mimi together getting out of their sports car. My heart clenched of seeing them together. I let them pass. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jack looking at me with pain in his eyes.

I walked through the street's of Manhattan thinking of Jack. When I was near the building of _Teen Vogue. _A man with the same age like me smiled at me and walked to me.

"Excuse me. But can you tell me where the building of _Teen Vogue_ is located?" The guy asked and smiled.

He was handsome-very handsome. His hair was golden with brown like sand it was not like Jack's. He's eyes were the most lightest blue I had ever seen. His skin was toned but was still white. He was wearing a blue polo that matched his eyes,his pants was black. He was four inches taller than me. It was hard to know if he was a blue blood or human. I returned his smile and said.

"Oh. I'm going there too you could just join me."

I was surprised that I wasn't even scared or nervous. But my heart was pumping very hard. I can even hear it. I blushed.

"My name is Amor Makena Dagwood. I was a model in Russia. How about you what's your name" He said asked in a friendly manner.

"Schuyler. My name is Schuyler Van Alen. Why are you here?" I asked rather rudely.

I wished I can take them back but when he saw that I was feeling guilty. He just laughed. He's laugh was like a bell chiming. I made a face at him.

"Don't worry the other's are worse. I asked them the directions and they just said that 'you figure it out can't you see that we have a life'." He said.

"Well you will have to expect that here." I said

When we looked at each other and we both laughed together. It was fun to talk to him. When we reached the building Amor and me stared eyed-wide. The building was huge-very huge. The floors were marble white,the curtains was bloody red there was even a mall at the other side. Models and staff were all around the building. I quickly went to the elevator and pressed the fourteenth floor.

"What's your floor?" I asked.

"Just the same as you." He smiled. I never see him not smiling.

When we were at the fourteenth floor. It was even more beautiful than the ground floor. It was a glass-like floor. Every piece of thing looks expensive. There were plenty of models and stylist's running around like lost cats. A woman in her mid-thirties looked at us and asked.

"Are you Schuyler Van Alen and Amor Makena Dagwood **(Don't worry..Answers will be in future chapters.)**?" She asked in a friendly manner.

"Yes." We both said

"Dorrit is looking for you. He's in the director's room."

"Thank You."

We passed some models at their cellphone's while some were talking to the other models. Amor and I started to talk. When we were at the director's room the assistant told us to sit down and just wait because Dorrit was being interviewed. We were the only one in the room. The room was more perfect than the others. The walls were colored pinkish-white,the table was antique,the couch was very soft it's like your being dragged by doves. I started to ask questions to Amor.

"So..How old are you?"

"I'm sixteen. How about you?"

"Fifteen."

There was a silence between us. It was not awkward or like that but it was a comforting silence. I started to question my mind if he was a Blood. Until he spoke again.

" I'm a Blue Blood Schuyler. So no need to worry to much." He said reading mind.

"You can read minds?"

"Yes I can. It was hard to open your mind. So I guess your a Blue Blood or a Conduit. I'm impressed."

"Thanks." I smiled at him

"Schuyler and Amor, Dorrit want's to see you now." The assistant said.

We followed the assistant's directions and came to a halt when we saw Doritt walking toward us.

"There you are. You guys will be partner's and you guys will share a room with Bliss Llweyn. The stylist's are waiting for you. At room 1409 after you're done, go to room 1430 the photographers will be there." He explained

"Thank You."

We went to the room and found Bliss there and found her watching television. I went to Bliss and hugged her with Amor following her. She gasped when she saw him.

"Hello you must be Bliss. It looks like Schuyler is your friend here." He said while smiling.

"Schuyler, please don't tell me....that..." She said lost of words.

"Oh. Don't worry. I just met her when I was asking directions to go here. My name is Amor."

Amor was taken to another room. While me and Bliss was in the same room. The stylist's fixed our hair and make us up. When were done the designer gave us a dress. We went to the dressing room to change. When I was done dressing up I looked at myself in the mirror I was wearing a green dress it has a scalloped strapless bodice adorned with green and pink bead accents. The sashed empire waist is embellished with a sweet flower. The wispy skirt is made up of layers of green and pink tulle, which falls just above knee level. I didn't need accessories for this dress only a matching silver three inches high heels. It was beautiful.

When I went out Bliss jaw was at the ground. She was wearing a long purple gown it flowed everywhere,it was a strapless with golden and blue beads around the dress. It was covered with plenty of layers but still showed her curves. Her earrings was diamond with pearls while her necklace was diamonds with emeralds around the neck. She was wearing a three inches high heels that matched her necklace. She looked like a princess. She walked toward me and said.

"You look like a angel Schuyler." She said looking at me.

"Thanks,you look like an princess."

We went to the shoot where we met Amor and Jack. Wait! Jack? What in the world was he doing here? But that didn't stop me from staring at the two boys. Amor was wearing a Kenneth Cole black polo with matching jeans and shoes. That lighten his blue eyes more. While Jack was wearing a Hugo Boss green polo and matching skinny jeans and motorcycle boots. He was handsome. They both are.

"Jack,what do you think of my dress." The great Mimi Force said

Mimi stepped out of the room. She was beautiful. She was wearing a black strapless cocktail style. The dress features a sweetheart neckline and fitted bodice. It was a mini-length dress flares out from hips to mid-thigh length. The dress was beautiful. Almost all the staff and models jaw dropped at the sight of her but Amor was not looking at her or anybody else except me. I felt nervous.

"So? What do you think?" Mimi said.

"You look beautiful." Jack said.

Amor walked over me and put his hand over my shoulders. I saw Jack flinched when he saw Amor holding my shoulder. Amor touch was warm-very warm his hand was comfortable and soft,just like Jack's. He was kind hearted and gentle. Amor was very different from Jack. I can't explain why, but I know that he was part of my life along time ago.

A_ Very_ Long Time Ago_..._

**Sorry if it's boring!! Just to make it clear Amor "now name" is just for now. Don't worry the answers will be in the future chapters. READ AND REVIEW!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Soory!!!! I am sorry for making you wait!!! So..here it is**

Who the hell do that man think he is?! This words were running in my head since the shooting started.

Schuyler and the Russian new boy named Amor was paired at the _Formal Collection _ for _Teen Vogue_. While me, Mimi and Bliss was in the _Modern Fashion Collection. _It was very painful to see that guy holding Schuyler like that, in front of my eyes. And here I was watching them being photographed. My mind was telling me to punch that Blue Blood but my strength will not let me. So here I was letting my heart take all the pain.

Schuyler was wearing a deep bloody red dress. The dress was strapless. The twisted bodice was adorned by a giant rosettes at the hemline. She was insanely beautiful. She was posing to the camera. After about three shots, Amor-even the sound of his name is making my blood saying to kill him- joined Schuyler after ten shots. They were done. And we both joined them. Bliss at the middle of Schuyler and Amor. I was near Schuyler and Mimi was near Bliss. Then the photographer shot photos of us. We went to our dressing rooms. And changed to our normal clothes I went out of my room since I have mine's private.

I went to the coffee shop of _Teen Vogue _that was still located in this floor. I saw Amor also walking towards the shop. When we were near the shop. He grabbed my wrist lightly to a vampire but hard to a Red Blood. Since the place was deserted I attacked him. Which he only dodged easily. He pinned me easily and asked:

"Are you Benjamin Force?" He said roughly but with a hint of kindness in his voice.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

After I said those words. He realesed his grip on me he fixed himself and said:

"It's been along time Abbadon. I know you don't remember me but your father Michael do." He said formally.

"Who are you? How do you know Michael?" I asked.

"I am me. I'll see you at the ball Abbadon. Goodbye." He said and walked away.

***********

Sky's POV.

Amor invited me to have coffee with him after we were done at the photo shoot. I agreed immediately. The company gave us new clothes just like in the _New Civilazation_ Company. I tried the clothes on. It was a skinny jeans and a one-sided shirt. The shirt was red while the jeans were deep blue in color. I looked at the mirror and saw that I looked good enough. After I grabbed my bag I went straight to the coffee shop. I took the longest route there. To enjoy the scenery. I don't want forget this building it was beautiful like a castle. I stopped mid-through a deja-vu had accured. I was walking on a aisle that was full of flowers. It was pure white and gold there were plenty of people that was congratulating me. The place was a _paradise_. And then I was back on my own body again. Thank God nobody was there. I'll look insanely stupid for that.

I shook it off. It was insanely impossible that I was having flashbacks about my past. I was a new soul, a half-blood, a mistake that my mother had paid. Maybe it was more. I started to roam around the floor it was huge-very huge. The floors was pearly white. The texture of the room/floor was vintage to modern. The curtains was gold this time. The walls were decorated in wallpapers that showed more color. There were plenty of paintings and pictures hanging on the wall. They were just too perfect. I walked slowly admiring every textile and color. When I was at the coffee shop it was more beautiful than any other. It was a homey shop. There were televisions and some soft music. There were sofa's. From Italy I suppose. There were only some customers in the coffee shop. I saw Amor right away. I walked toward's him.

"Hey. Sorry for letting you wait." I said and grabbing a chair to sit on.

"Don't worry. I bet you stopped mid-track to look at the this floor."

I laughed. He guessed right again.

****

Sky's POV

Deep breath's. Deep breath's. I said to myself. I was here in the apartment of Bliss. Bliss promised me she will make me up. So..I was here. I brought the dress that I bought in Terani Couture. I even went to the dry-cleaning to make sure this is presentable. Bliss was making me up.

"Can I look at the mirror?" I said anxious to what my face will look.

"Not yet. After you're done dressing up."

I shut up. After about thirty minutes she was done. She picked some accessories.

"I don't need accessories Bliss. I'm fine with the shoes."

She just keep getting completely ignoring me. She picked a necklace that was full of diamonds and saphires on it. It matched my gown completely. Next, she picked was some earings. The earings was again full of diamonds and pearls on it.

"Okay get ready!!"

She went out of the room. I put on the gown that I bought. I made sure that it was handled carefully. After I was done dressing up. I grabbed the three inches heels. The heels was colored silver. After that I grabbed the necklace and earings that Bliss let me borrowed. I didn't know how I look. So.. I just went out of the room to see Bliss reading a magazine and she was dressed already with complete make-up. She was wearing a purple gown that flowed to the floor. It has a v-neckline in it. At the side was covered with glitters. She was only wearing a necklace that matched her perfect figure. She looked at me and gasped.

"That bad?" I said shly.

"Look at the mirror and tell me what you see."

So I went to the mirror to take my first look this evening. I gasped in shock when I saw the reflection on the mirror. The girl in the mirror was perfect. Her well toned skin was shining at the moonlight. Her curves were shown on her body. It wasn't just any girl.

It was me.

Schuyler Van Alen.

I didn't know I looked beautiful until now. My face was well make-up. The dress and accessories matched my eyes. I was _really _shining at the moonlight. I look like a gold. A very rare gold.

I know felt more confident than ever.

**Review!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry!! I made you wait so long! But it's is here people. I need some of your reviews to tell me if I should keep going. So..REVIEWS!! Sky's POV**

After looking at myself in a complete minute. Bliss and I went went out of the five-star condominium to the awaiting car. It was an _Audi _limo. We went in, the limo was enormous, every seat was leather, there was even a table for the champagne. Bliss grabbed a glass of champagne and offered me some. I gratefully took it. When the champagne hit my tongue, everything blasted in to flames it was _intoxicating.._the taste was like blood, it made my throat ache for more. I quickly drank it since it was so tasty.

"The other contains human blood, that's why it tastes so good." Bliss said after finishing her drink.

"Oh. So that's why it tastes good. Is it from the European Conclave?" I asked. The European Conclave was a good friend in the of Bliss's family.

"Yeah. Do you know that they're here too?" She asked.

"No."

"Oh." She said. After a few minutes of silence I didn't know that we were here. I looked out of the window and saw where we are.

The ball was huge. Every press was outside waiting for the guests, It was like the _ball_ of the year. It looks so _expensive.._When we went out, it was madness! Every press was taking picture of us, the reporters asking question's. We were being crowded so the venetor's helped us after a few agonizing minutes we were inside.

Inside the ball was even more a beautiful place to look at. The ball was full of passion and classics the same time. The curtains was pure black the table clothe's was deep red and gold, the marble floors was so slippery and almost all of the guests were here. Only the Forces was not here.

When me and Bliss walked at the hall of the ball. Stares was all we got. _Lusty Stares.._Everyone was staring at us. When we reached our table. Then come the Force's . Charles was wearing a Hugo Boss tuxedo, the tie was colored red and his hair was perfectly fixed. Trinity was wearing a golden dress that flowed up to the floor. Mimi was wearing a green dress only up to the mid-thigh, that matched her eyes. She was beautiful afcourse.

And Jack. He was so handsome. His hair was fixed but still messy. He was wearing a coat and tie that matched the color of his hair. But I still didn't have my heart pumping out of my chest. But my emotions surprised me. I was looking for the gold-sandy brown hair and sky blue eyes.

I was looking for Amor. His name made my heart pump fast. After a few minutes the event began. Well that's what _I _thought. Charles was keeping the voices down and let them listen to him. After a few seconds the murmurs began to vanish. Then he began to talk.

"Thank You for all being here. As all you may know, all of you do not know what is this event about. We will tell you the meaning of this event in just a few minutes. Please be comfortable while waiting." Charles said in a kind manner.

What's with the _we?_ I asked myself. It usually Charles say the events alone. Why now? After about three minutes. The large door's of the ball opened to reveal another round of Blue Bloods. I didn't know what conclave they are but they were about ten of them. Six men and four women. The men were dressed nicely with there ties and coats and the women were stunning with their hair and gowns. But I didn't see the man that held every women gaze here in the ball.

It was Amor. He was _perfect._ His sky blue eyes became ocean deep blue eyes. The bangs on his hair was on his brows. When the light's hit his skin. His skin begin to be dark caramel and sun kissed. His muscular and broad chest was still seen with all the clothing that he has. No wonder every eyes was on him. He's head was searching for something like he was expecting something or someone here. After a few seconds his eyes found mine. He's eyes was filled with joy, only I didn't know why. Then his one billion dollar smile was seen. I hid my face behind my hair then my cheeks turned into a shade of pink_. How embarrassing! _

So I bet this is where the event begins._ Lucky me. _I said mentally with a sarcastic tone.

**I am so sorry for the very long wait. But's it's here now so don't get mad.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AH!! 25 reviews!! Thank You SOO MUCH GUYS!! I wont delay any longer! Hope you like this one!**

"Is that Amor?" Bliss whispered.

The whole ball room was quiet. Maybe because it was their first time to see some visitors out of the country.

"Yeah." I whispered back.

Amor and his _friends_ were walking towards the stage. Where the Force's were. When they reached the stage. Charles's made his move and went to the center of the stage.

"This is the Russian's Coven. You may be now asking why they are here. Well they will help us define who _you _really are. Meaning, what angel posses you're body. When the clock's ticks twelve. That's when you will know."

Even if I heard Charles. My mind and my eyes were fixed on one person. And one person only. _Amor. _His name sent shivers down my spine. He was _perfect. _His eyes, his face. It was well structured. He stood confident in the stage with all the people staring. Then Charles said a few words and they all sat down.

After a few minutes the party was perfect. Everyone was talking to each other's.

"What do you think who'll you'll be?" Bliss said exitedly.

It was almost twelve only three minutes twelve. My palms was so wet because of the nervousness that I was feeling. _Almost time.._I said to myself.

"I don't know." I said. It was true. I really didn't know what angel posses me.

Bliss said no more. We waited quietly for the clock to tick twelve. And when it did. Everyone went completely and utterly quiet. Charles again took the lead.

"ladies and Gentlemen. It is time." He paused then continued. "First will be Aya Colomondi."

Aya stood up. She was French. It was visible in her looks. She was tall. She was wearing a Chanel black sparkly dress it was only up to the knees and it was strapless. Her face was clear and bright. Her lips was deep red that matched her outfit. And last she was wearing some black pumps. She was stunning.

Aya now walked through Charles. Charles said something probably instructions. She walked out of the ball room and went to the other door not to the front door where all the press and paparazzi were. There were plenty of rooms here in the ball room and maybe that was where Aya went. After a few minutes, she went out with a man. The room was quiet when they stepped out waiting for the news.

"Aya Colomondi is Camael the angel of beauty, joy and happiness." The man said.

Other's were called. And after a few minutes. I was called.

"Go to the back room. Like everyone else did. Do not tell them who you are the man will. Understood?" Charles said. He's voice sent shivers down my spine. It was _creepy._

"Yes." I said. I was surprised that my voice didn't sound frightened, it sounded strong.

I walked through the back door ignoring the stares from the people that I passed. When I opened the door. I was welcomed by complete black and white. It was quiet in the room. Like any moment a Silver Blood may just jump out. The walls have painting in it. Angel's, God and man were reachin for one another. Just like in Sistene Chapel. But this was only like a copy of it. In the middle of everything there was a table probably antique and chair too. I walked further to see what the table contains. There I saw was a crystal ball with a cross on the middle. The sides of the table contain's some brew that I cannot understand.

For the first time, I didn't feel scared, I felt like I was looking for the part I was missing and here it was within my reach. I walked through the table when I was going to sit down. Three men suddenly showed up. They were all muscular and they were absolutely pale. Their eyes were black. I wanted to say something but when I was going to open my mouth, I saw that these men were dangerous. It was seen in their eyes. I immediately shut up.

"Put you're hands in the crystal ball just make sure not to touch the cross." One men replied. They were all siting in front of me now. There speed was like lightning. I wanted to ask why they were so fast but I learn to keep my mouth shut and obeyed.

The second I touched the crystal ball. My mind rased at full speed. The pain was unbearable. I couldn't scream. I tried too. But someone was holding me. It was so fast. Then after that same moment it was gone.

I opened my eyes to be greeted by the same men.

"What happened?" I asked.

They didn't reply. They just stared at the crystal ball and back at me. And they said only two word:

" You're back." When they said it. It was like a prayer. It was like I was a treasure waiting to be found.

I didn't know how to respond. It was like no words can form on my head. Then something happened again. This time, I can see everything.

An angel was reaching out to me. It was like I was what she or he needed. And to my surprise, I reached for the angel too. I wanted to feel his or her touch. But someone or something was dragging me away form the angel. After a few several tries. I saw the face of the angel.

The angel's eyes were blue almost like an ocean. His hair was golden and sandy.

The angel was _Amor.._

I was beyond shock when I saw his face in my mind. Then I was back. Again.

"_You're angel Sabath. Angel and Queen of the 7 Thrones." _The man said. The man was also in shock.

Who was I? And why in the world Amor was in my mind?

**REVIEW!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ahh! Thank You Guys for the awesome reviews!! It means a lot you know! So a lot of you reviewed about Bliss, Dylan, Mimi and Jack. Since I kept on focusing about Schuyler and Amor. Well this time I will focus on Bliss...and well A LITTLE Dylan!! Hope you like this chapter!! And Mimi...and A LITTLE jack!! And...Some MORE!!**

Bliss POV:

My hand were so wet. It has been fifteen minutes already and Schuyler hasn't yet come out. Everyone was anxious to hear what angel posses Schuyler but I guess one isn't that anxious.

_Mimi._ The name send shivers down my spine, even my blood. Ever since me and Schuyler became _besties. _Mimi was.. well not happy about it. I mean who wouldn't?

Mimi was looking beautiful as ever, as always. She held her head up high. Like she didn't care. In fact she didn't care about Schuyler at all.

Well I do. And I was hell anxious to hear what happened.

I was making myself distracted so that I don't have to storm at Schuyler's face when she was back, and ask things that was going to heard by all this crowd.

So..I looked at the huge and long window. The windows were the main thing here in the ball room. I looked at the clean and glassy window to see some stars or anything that would take my mind of Schuyler. Then after a few minutes, I gave up there was nothing to look at. There were no stars at New York. Since it was so polluted. **(Whoever lives in New York. This is JUST PURE Fiction!!! I repeat it is JUST PURE Fiction!) **When I was going to turn my head back on the window. The second I turned, the second that I saw him.

_Dylan. _He was here alive. And he was looking at me with full of sadness, love, joy and...rage. Wait rage? What have I done wrong to look at me with rage?

Aya's POV: **( You remember her? If you don't then read again Chapter 6. you thought she was just a nobody right? Well you thought wrong!)**

The nausea was getting worse. In any where near this ball room was a pack of Silver Bloods waiting to attack. I couldn't tell them. I wanted to, but I couldn't my love one's will die if I would. The Silver Bloods wanted Schuyler and Bliss. And they would stop at nothing to get them. Their life was in my hands but the people that I loved an cared was also in my hands.

I know that if Schuyler went out of that door. The Silver Bloods will attack. And it will seem like an ambush. But they all thought wrong.

I didn't want to be someone like this. I didn't chose this. That bastard Allegra chose this. Not me. I was not Camael. I was.. Kaira, the angel of protection and death. The Silver Bloods made sure that my real identity was kept by me, and me only. Being the angel of protection and death is a big thing. You will choose which angel is not worthy enough or betrayed the heavens. And at the same time you need to protect everyone, including the fallen angels. I was like Michael or Charles should I say? I was not a fallen angel nor I was an Blue Blood. I was a pure angel. Sent here, to protect the angel Sabath. Which is Schuyler. The heavens wanted to make sure the daughter of Gabrielle will be in great care. The heavens didn't want the same war happening again.

I need to protect her from danger. Silver Bloods, the darkest brothers which are Lucifer and Leviathan, the fallen angels and last but not the least. Her powerful sister, the queen of darkness and the maiden of light. Bliss. But how could I protect her if I couldn't even protect her from myself?

Mimi's POV:

What a waste of time! I can't just sit here and do nothing but wait for that Silver Blood. But here I was waiting impatiently to here what she really is. I bet she was a fallen angel like everyone of us.

I looked at the Russian Coven which was in my left. They looked _powerful. _But me and my twin Jack is even more powerful than they are. We are the Apocalypse. We turned against the morning star and joined forces with the light. Azrael and Abbadon was called so many times in war. We are the most strongest and powerful of all the Blue Bloods.

_For So I Thought.._

**Like it? Love it? Sorry if it's a little short. But I really made it short to add a little suspense. Do you guys like the cliffhanger? Is it a cliffhanger? Please reviews!! I want more feedback! Please :). Thanks! Reviews again!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's** **Note: This will be the new format of every story that I have and will make. Thank You all for reviewing on my chapters here in The Angels Of Heaven And Hell it means alot to me. I believe I have about forty reviews. THANK YOU! I hope you like me as you're author and my story too. Thank you for helping me with this journey and I hope to see you at the next stop. HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

**_With Love,_**

**_~Maria (evermorerose) _**

* * *

Amor's POV:

"What time is it?" I asked Mandarin who was still seated at my right. Mandarin was twenty years old, she has a pointed chin and some dimples in her chin and cheeks. She was wearing a black strapless with a square neckline. It has a fitted bodice with criss cross details on the midriff. The dress is fitted to the hips, where it flares out into a wide A-line silhouette. The overlay is filled with metallic accents. She looked at me and smiled clearly know what I was thinking.

"Twelve twenty five. Don't worry she will come by." She means. The meaning of _she_ means _Schuyler. _The time has come to get her back. _It has been too long. Very long. _Now she is here within my reach. But I can't hold her. _Not yet. _But soon enough I will.

"Calm down man. She'll be fine." Aaron said who was seated on my left. He was wearing a tuxedo from Hugo Boss-I suppose. His dark eyes matched his brown hair. He looked at me with his wicked grin of his. I sighed. "Sorry man. It must be hard to feel my emotions." Aaron was Clomod the angel of help and emotion. And one of his powers of being an angel was feeling the emotion of everything and everyone around him."Lots of practice." Aaron said with a sigh. He again looked at the crowd.

Tzadiqel/Me and Sabath/Schuyler. Were the Archangels of the Heavens. The twins of the 7 Thrones. Tzadiqel has wings with blades that can kill any angel or demon when they touch it, He looks a like me because he _is me_. Amor and Tzadiqel are_ one_. The sword that Tzadiqel carry is Comodoro. The Saver and the Killer.

Sabath has golden and white wings that can fly miles in a second. Schuyler just looks like Sabath but without the wings. Sabath has two swords. The Mondolo's. Two swords that combine as one will make a heavenly stake that was blessed by God himself.

Sabath and Tzadiqel were the only blessed Archangels blessed by the Lord and His son, Jesus. Yes, Tzadiqel and Sabath are twins ad _heavenly bonded_ by the Heavens and the Lords. While other twins are only_ bonded_.

We were separated by the fallen angels and Lucifer. Their had been war when Lucifer was sent out in the Gates of Heavens. Sabath fought to make the now called 'fallen angels' to stay in the Heavens but they refused and their had been war. Leviathan took his dark cold sword and stab Sabath on her heart. Leviathan sword can't kill Sabath. But she was weak, very weak. And that's when Lucifer took her to Hell.

Tzadiqel was devastated to know and to save her twin. So, Tzadiqel went to the Lord and the Gods to ask for the entrance to the gates of Earth. They all agreed and Tzadiqel was sent to Earth with the Lord's consent. So, he wasn't a Blue Blood, a fallen angel or a silver blood. Tzadiqel was a pure angel sent here in Earth.

I looked at how the New World was formed and I saw how the Blue Bloods fighted in Rome. But I simply paid no attention to them. I was simply a bystander. I don't die in a cycle. I simply sleep. Like when I'm tired, I grab a pillow and sleep and when I wake up, I was already in the modern world and not the eighties anymore. I can still transform to Tzadiqel, the Archangel of the Gods. But I chose not to do it often as needed since it will make a big scene.

That was my story. That was me and Schulyler's story. Well most of all was my story.

"Amor? Um. Earth to Amor?" Aaron said, My head turned to look at him. "What? What did I miss?" I asked in a fast tone. "Can't you feel that? That deepness edge in the air?" Aaron said. His eyes that were already dark became more darker. I looked at the whole ballroom my senses taking over my complete body. I gave Tzadiqel the power to examine what was wrong.

I did feel it. The edgeness and darkness in the air. And oh I know what it is. I looked at my fellow friends they were all pure angel's. The Lord and the Gods wanted a pack of angels to help me with this journey. And so they picked them. The boys were Aaron, Samuel, Emmanuel, Manuel, Lion and Marko and the girls Mandarin, Katarina, Janely and Catherine. They were all faithful servants of the Lord. They all looked at me with strength and fear.

They all knew what was coming. The Silver Bloods are here.

_Right here. Right Now. _

But before I could act. All of us heard a big clash on the windows.

The Silver Bloods arrived earlier than I expected.

I looked at the door where Schuyler went to find who she really is. There she was in the front door looking shock as ever but still carried beauty at her face. But I only looked at her for a second.

The Silver Bloods are here and waiting to take away someone here in this ball. I need a plan.

Fast.

* * *

**Author's Note: Do you guys like it? Please give me you're awesome reviews. Thanks.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: First of all, I want to say Happy Holidays! It's almost Christmas, can you believe it? Well I certainly can. I decided to write this a little sooner. Since, I've been wanting to write this chapter the whole freaking day. So, this really taken a lot of me. But if you press the green button on the end of this chapter. It will brighten up my day.**

**~_With Love_**

**_-Maria (evermorerose)_**

Schuyler's POV: **(At last!)**

I heard people screaming. All of them gathering at every space that I could look at. _What was happening? _It has only been minutes since I was in the room and when I came back. I was greeted by screaming peoples. Their screams were scared and frightened. I didn't know who to look at, because all of them blocking my view-even vampires eyes can't see them.

I looked at the table where I was before in a few minutes where I was sat next to Bliss. But there was no Bliss seated at the table. I began to feel dizzy-because all of this crowd, when a hand suddenly touched my wrist. I turned to look who it is.

Amor. His face was hidden under his sandy bangs. But I could still see his sky blue eyes. His eyes were panicked but they were absolutely handsome. Just like him.

"We need to get of here!" He said. You might think that I didn't heard him because all of this people screaming. But, oh, I did. He didn't wait for me reply. He just grabbed my wrist tighter and he took off running. I ran too, but not as fast because of this gown that I'm wearing.

It took only a minute to run out of the ballroom and to the woods. At the edge of the ballroom there were woods where you can hide. It was also part of the ballroom's but they usually don't use it. Since New Yorkers chose always to be in the inside rather than enjoy the scent of the grass.

He and I walked farther towards the woods. Until my feet was starting to give up. Even though I was a vampire. I get tired too.

"Can I at least get rid of my shoes and rip part of this gown?" I asked trying to catch my breath. We were at the deep of the woods know. It was midnight if a human was here. Then that human will surely get lost. But it suited us fine. I can see him from the _iluminata, _and our eyes can adjust to the dark because were vampires.

He stopped and turned to look at me, his expression pained and relief. "Sure." He said. I let go of his warm hand and start to untie my ridiculously high heels after I was done. I breathed a sigh of relief and started to rip up to the knee part of the gown. _I'm going to miss this gown. _I sighed again and asked.

"Where are you taking me?" I turned to Amor who was standing at the moonlight. Making his gorgeous face shine at the moonlight. Instead of answering he walked towards me and when are faces were only inches apart he then began to speak. "Are you alright Schuyler?" He asked his hot breathblew me on my face. When his hot breath touched my face I forgot the words to form Yes. So instead I nodded.

"Good. We can't be here. The Silver Bloods are out for you. We need a place to hide." He said, his face still close but then my brain regained it's conciousness and asked. "Where? And why are they after _me?" _I asked quickly wanting answers.

"Alot to explain but I need to get you out here first. The others are waiting in the 5th Avenue Hotel **(I don't know if there's a hotel I New York named like this hotel**)"

"Others?" I asked. Just when he was about to respond. Their was a deep roar that me and amor heard. Our head's turned to see who it was. Then we saw red eyes and silver pupils. There were alot of them.

"SILVER BLOODS!" Amor yelled. There was no way to escape they blocked all of our paths the only way to freedom was to fight.

"Follow me!" Amor said.

Then I saw a flashing light. It was blinding but I was able to look at it. A sword. It was the most beautiful sword I had ever seen-the sword was even more beautiful than my mother's sword- the sword was so clean that I was sure that the sword was new and never used. The blade was golden and sharp and the handle has diamonds on it, and on the middle of the sword lay a big diamond. It was fixed there like it couldn't be taken out. The Silver Bloods screamed in pain. After I thought that was the end of the weird things for today. I guess wrong.

There-facing me was a handsome angel-a _real _angel this time. His wings were gold with blades on it instead of feathers, his hair glittered in the dark moon, he was wearing a pure white tuxedo, his knuckles has some sharp blades with it and last he has golden and white halo above his head.

He grabbed my hand. "Quickly! This way." He said. I grabbed his hands and felt the warmness of his hand that I was touching. I felt sparks filled my whole body. I was holding a hand of an _angel. _

Then we were flying. I screamed but it was no use. We were really flying. I feel like touching the sky between my hands. But we were flying so fast-that I can't even see the sky-there was no stars but I'll take what I can get.

"Do you like it?" He asked. He was carrying me bridal style-that made me self-conscious. He looked at me waiting for an answer. "Yes. I do like it." I said. He smiled at me like he finally found peace.

Then guilt rushed through my body like lightning.

I forgot about Jack. The one that had hold my being before. _Before._

But now, when Amor came to my life. My life turned upside down.

I was sure of it.

* * *

Amor's POV:

I smiled at her. I had finally found peace for the first time in a millenia.

Then when I thought everything will be the same way it is. I felt her flinch. I looked at her to see her staring at at something so far away. I tried to look at her memories. But it was all messed up. She was thinking alot at the same time. I suddenly feel concerned. We were still in the air and I immediately thought that she was scared of heights. So, I took her down a little bit. I felt a hand run through my chest and looked at Schuyler.

"Who are you? Do I know you from somewhere?" She asked curiously looking at my eyes. I was suddenly doubtful if she wanted to really know who she is. But the way she looked at me, I know I was falling for eyes again. Her beautiful eyes that were shining at the moonlight.

"I'll tell you later at the hotel." I said, not looking at her.

I flew her to the dark sky of New York flying to the hotel that me and my friends were supposed to meet. I looked down, looking for a dark corner to change to my human form again. When I found one, I quickly flew to that direction and set me and Schuyler to the ground. She was still in my arms when I let myself drop to the ground. I never wanted to release her again. But feeling the discomfort she stood her ground bare footed. Then that was my que to change.

The light illuminating me at a second. I felt my back began to feel normal again and I realized that I don't have anymore halo, and I was back to my normal clothes. I looked at her. Her gown was cutted at the knees making her petite legs exposed. She was not just beautiful she was sexy too.

"How am I gonna walk to the hotel bare foot? They're going to look at me like I'm a_ freak_." She said imphazing the freak word. I looked at her pale feet, and chuckled.

"It's not funny." She said, her voice more louder.

"Of course not. We will be running at vampire speed the others are waiting us there." I looked at the tall building on our left. Here facing us is the 5th Avenue Hotel. The most prestigious hotel in the 5th Avenue. The building was filled with bright lights making the hotel looked like a star came out of no where.

"Lead the way." She said.

I smiled and ran to the halls of the hotel passing people and making my way to the room where Mandarin said to me looking at my back once in a while to see if Schuyler was still following and in fact she is. I reached the eleventh floor with Schuyler following behind me. I turned left and then right and looked at the doors for the unit 14H. I finally found it at the corner of the quiet hotel. I was about to open the door, when the door suddenly opened for me.

I saw Katarina standing there looking panicked as ever. She has an oval-shaped face her make-up was a little messy and her golden backless gown following her every move.

"What took you so long?!" She asked when me and Schuyler entered the room. Her hair was loosen up and her golden hair make maked her even more panicked.

"Don't you even know who to say Hi? Even if their's a person that doesn't know you?" I asked. Sitting on the couch while I do so. She raised her eyebrow and I pointed my finger to where Schuyler is. She looked at her back and gasped.

"Um..Hi?" Schuyler said in her shy voice. Katarina just looked at her. Shocked as ever as I seen her. But after a full minute she said. "Katarina Calvary. And you are?" She said using her formal gentle voice to the Queen of the 7 Thrones.

"Schulyer Van Alen." Schuyler said_. _

_Okay, I saw her at the ball and thought that she was beautiful. But right know when I'm facing her; I know she isn't beautiful, she's perfect. She just looked like the Queen_. Katarina said to me to the_ glom._

_That's because she is. _I said matter-of-factly.

_I know that she's the Queen. You don't need to tell me_. She said using her bitchy voice.

_I thought you don't know. Sorry_. I said and chuckled.

"So are you going to tell me where am I? What am I doing here? Who are you? And why there were Silver Bloods at the ball?" Schuyler asked impatiently.

My chuckled faded quickly and sighed.

_Good luck_. Katarina sent to me.

_No help?_

_No_**.** Flashing me a smile.

I sighed again. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Author's Note: First thank you to Kessafan my beta reader for checking and fixing my chapters. Please REVIEW. I gave you this early. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi Guys. As you've known I deleted some of my stories. And I haven't writed for awhile. Well actually I was planning to, but know I don't think so. **

**I was actually going to write last night, but well it happened. **

**One of my friends-not Tanya but Michael. Yes, he's a boy. As you've known I'm a Filipina, born in the Philippines and so is he. He was actaully fighting Leukemia for all his life but now he's up there resting.**

**He was actually a strong, courageous and brave guy. He actually was stuck in bed for three months, he knew he was dying but he stayed strong. **

**We actually met at grade five and we became friends fast. The time was so fast that I needed to leave at High School for the States. He actually admitted to me that he has cancer when we were grade six. When he told me that, I didn't cry, I just stood there. Trying to process his words, and when I did. I told him the words that he used to told me when I'm ill. **

**Okay, back to the present. His mother called me at January thirteen saying that Michael has only a few days-maybe hours left to live and he wanted me there when he died. I didn't think at that time, I just acted. I didn't cared about school nor the exams. I just simply acted. I packed some clothes and Tanya's father did the rest, like: the visa and the airplane. **

**I boarded the plane, thinking Michael lying on his death bed, tired just waiting for me. It brought tears to my eyes, just thinking about his state. so, I waited for about two days. Not sleeping, just thinking. And when were finally at the Philippines. I didn't stop for a hotel. I just went to the hospital he was in. **

**And he was there, looking so pale and lifeless. He smiled at me, his smile was still the same but the life in it was draining. Almost all Michael's friends was there. **

**I sat there at the corner and held his warm hands that I know will be cold later on. **

**I remembered every word we said that minute. From the greetings to this:****"I was waiting for you" (It's actually in Filipino but I just made it English, so you wouldn't have a hard time.) Michael muttered. His words was a whisper, I looked at his dying eyes and saw the relief that I was here by his side. Everyone was teary-eyed. His mother and father were crying and so was I. **

**He wiped the tears away, slowly. But I put his hand back to the bed. I said the words that I was dying to keep all long. I wanted him to hear this so I started: (This is in English Translation)**

**"Michael, you need to fight. You need to, Everyone here needs you. You have a whole life ahead of you. You can't stop here. Because if you do, I might to. You've been a perfect best friend. And I am proud of that. You need to be at the Wrestling Federation, and I need to see you there. You'll become a superhero and save the people that was hurt. You need to do all that." I said, it was so heart-breaking to tell him everything. Iwas selfish, I wanted him here. I needed him here.**

**He smiled at me. "I don't need to do that anymore. I'm tired, so tired. I didn't protect you or some people that was hurt. I protected me, my body that was dying every minute. I spend every moment with you and Aubrey. Telling you that you that heights won't ever kill you. And told you that you'll make it to Havard to study Law. And become the most smart, strong and beautiful lawyer the wolrd has ever known. And after you've settle down, you'll become the most brillant authors." He said, his voice dry and cracked.**

**"And you'll be there to read it." I added. That made him laugh, even his laugh was dry. **

**I let some tears escape my eyes. I wiped it away. He smiled at me and held my sweaty hands.**

**"You need to find you're Dimitri. And save him from the bad that's in him. Or, you need to find the Jack Force of you're life and will also be there whether you like it or not. You need a protector, the one who will be there. Because me, I won't be here any longer. But I'll protect you when you're dead. Or probably I won't meet you since you've became one of the creatures of the night."**

**His voice was only a whisper that was fading slowly, and then it came together. His hands became cold, his eyes stared into space. AndI knew that he was already resting up there in Heaven. **

**Everyone cried. Then it became so fast that I lost track when he died, and when he was going to be brought to his last place. **

**So, how will this affect me. Well I decided to shut down this username and the stories after one week. But, I will create another one, probably two weeks after I completely shut down this username. **

**Probably the username will be named: Blossoming_Star-At Heaven. Because Michael was like a blossoming star at the sky just waiting to be seen.**

**I'm sorry, if this made you angry. But this is the only way for me to move on. Because Michael was a part of this username that I created. He created Amor in_ The Angels Of Heaven And Hell, _he was Acel at the _Cursed Vampire_ and he was Harris at _Bloody Journey._**

**Hope to see you soon at the username: Blossoming_Star-At Heaven.**

**Farewell. To this username and it's stories.**


End file.
